1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measurement of woman's body having capability of informing a woman user of her physical condition indicated by the different phases repeated with a period of one month such as menstruation phase, diet phase, before-and-after ovulation phase, PMS (Premenstrual Syndrome) prevention phase and PMS phase.
2. Prior Art
The woman's physical condition indicated by the different phases repeated with a period of one month is intimately related to the basal body temperature, and it has been well known that the basal body temperature is transferred from low temperature term to high temperature term after passing across the boundary of ovulation day, and then transferred from high temperature term back to low temperature term after passing across the boundary of menstruation start day. In the past, such relation has been utilized in such manner that the progress of the basal body temperature of a woman is measured with a clinical thermometer for women at getting-up time in every morning and manually recorded on a list or a graph for determining the physical condition or the phase of the woman in which she is currently positioned.
The prior art measurement of basal body temperature using the clinical thermometer for women, as described above, is defective in that the measurement is very cumbersome and the greater burden is imposed to a person under test. Even if a person desires to only know the number of days during a menstruation period she must record by herself for complicated calculation of the days.
Furthermore, the previous measurement apparatus for body weight, percent fat, etc. have been designed to only display the measurement result of body weight or percent fat. The previous apparatus could produce no advice information based on the body weight or percent fat in connection with the menstruation period, despite of the intimate relation present therebetween.